Tea with Kuchiki
by lorkster
Summary: To cross or not to cross swords with Byakuya over a cup of tea? That is the question. Written for the giveaway at the IR FC at BA. Happy Birthday IR FC and Ichigo.


**Written for the IR giveaway at BA IR FC. Happy Birthday to the FC, Ichigo and whoever else has a birthday this month**. **This was not the original story I had written but seeing what I had had too much angst, and I need to be happy given what is happening in the manga...nahhhhh. I just whipped this up and will edit later. Plus I am sick and there was an issue with a caterpillar...long story...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

~**Tea With Kuchiki~**

The silence is deafening.

The tension is so thick that you can cut it with your zanpakutou.

However, unsheathing said weapon will be seen as an offense and you will be kicked out on your rear end without much ceremony.

Fighting to maintain your composure, you choose to look back at the imposing man across you—one who has been dissecting you with a most piercing gaze. He is composed, appearing graceful as he sips from a cup without taking his eyes off you.

It is annoying.

All around you, you're certain that the servants are watching. With one look, one nod, one subtle movement, he could dismiss them, but perhaps he lets them peek, thinking it will irk you more.

As if the task at hand wasn't already difficult enough.

Gritting your teeth, you reach for your own cup, clumsily knocking some things over. You won't dare lift your eyes but every sense tells you that he has noted this _barbarous_ act and is offended at how undignified it is. Perhaps your ears manage to pick up a disapproving sniff.

Straining your patience, you pick the cup and sip, wincing slightly at the strong taste. Whatever was mixed in was definitely meant to unsettle you. But you are strong—you will not quaver. And so boldly, plus a little smugly, you look at your host's face to see his reaction.

He is clearly not impressed.

Letting your eyes drift to a point over his shoulder, you wish this could be done differently. But rules and rules, and this is no fairy tale.

You wished for Rukia's hand in marriage and it was agreed, after her suggestion, that you approach her brother in this manner. Perhaps it was _he_ who planted the idea in her head.

You stare at him, pondering. If you wished, you could throw all caution to the wind and just walk off, irritating him to no end but this would cause a stream of unnecessary problems, plus, she would not be happy.

If it's for her, you will face this iceblock of a man ten thousand times over, even if it kills you.

With this thought in place, your eyes meet his once more and you cannot help but frown at the irony: how is it that someone who separated the two of you once before, and was intent on doing it the second time, is a means of you being together for the rest of your lives?

Was it not he, who took her away, leaving you on the ground, soaked in the rain, bleeding, drowning in pain and misery as you watched her hold back tears while making him spare your life? Did you not fight him on a bridge, intent to prove how much stronger you had become, after your very short reunion? And was he not the one who was determined to kill her—execute her, with his own hands, a thing that irked you so much and made you determined that _he_ would apologise to her?

Kuchiki Byakuya

Unaware of your thoughts, he continues to sip his tea.

You really want to lean across and wipe that haughty look off his face.

But he is her brother…

Indeed, he is her _adopted_ brother. You can never forget that. He took her in, and gave her a name. And though he had been intent on ending her life, he had saved her when that traitorous captain had sent his blade her way. You cannot deny that.

And was he not the one who had let her follow you into Hueco Mundo, doing it in his own subtle way, acting like he never cared while insulting you all the same? Was he not the one who saved her life, when another espada had been determined to finish her off? Atleast from what Hanatarou said, this was true.

You shift in your seat, getting a little bewildered by your thoughts. At this, he raises his hand in a slight manner, and you can tell that the servants are gone—no one is watching.

Perhaps he has deemed you worthy to speak in his presence.

You frown, searching for the words that had been crammed into your head.

He may have left you cold and helpless on the ground, taking her away from you, but he helped reunite you later on. He may have been determined to end her life at one point, but he saved her life afterwards, more than once.

He was important in her life. What was important to her, was important to you.

You open your mouth to speak…

"My approval of this match has already been given to Kurosaki Isshin and the rest of the Gotei 13."

He sips his tea after this statement, leaving you dumbfounded.

Her brother or not, whether he has saved her life or not, he is still annoying and smug and you wish to cross blades with him.


End file.
